


Class Act Tease

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, Edgeplay, F/F, Fan Characters, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, Panties, Sexual Content, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#90): Darcy/Skye: Geeky Underwear<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #11: edging<br/>+ mcufemslash kinks table a | prompt #7: orgasm delay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Act Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



“This…” whimpers Darcy, “this is the least fair thing you’ve ever done to me.”

Skye just grins devilishly; Darcy feels the smile as it forms on her lips, almost immediately above Darcy’s clit.

“You’re the one who expected me not to react to your freaking Batman panties, Darce,” she chuckles breathily, and Darcy moans again. 

So close, and yet so far, and so cliche for that matter.

Skye sweeps her tongue over Darcy’s clit again, in just a short, sharp movement, and Darcy yelps.

“Oh, come on!” she whines, and Skye tsk-tsks. 

“Not yet,” she replies in a sing-song voice, but she pulls the panties to the side a moment later and slips a couple of her fingers into Darcy’s sopping wet pussy.


End file.
